


Not In Kansas Anymore

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Witches, castiel and ruby teaming up, rips in space and time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a strange white light appears in the Winchester’s path they have no choice but to go through, finding themselves confronting a team of scientists who are just as surprised by events as they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurenova (JenNova)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova/gifts).



> Written for the very lovely taurenova’s birthday. She asked for a crossover of two shows we both follow, and I picked these two. Set mid-series 4 of Supernatural and mid-series 2 of Primeval. Do you need to know both shows to get what’s going on? I don’t think so, though some prior knowledge is a bonus.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

“Holy crap!” Dean cried out, trying to steer out of the path of the bright light that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the road. But it was too late.

With a screech of tires the Impala suddenly appeared in the middle of a forest. Soldiers and civilians scattered out of the way, rolling and throwing themselves as far away from the anomaly as they possibly could.

Silence fell over the clearing like a blanket as everyone tried to gather their wits. Dinosaurs coming through were one thing. Cars were quite another.

“Dude!” Dean said. “What the hell?”

Sam looked over at his brother and shrugged. “Are we dreaming?”

Dean leaned over and pinched Sam’s cheek. Sam batted his hand away as Dean said, “no.”

Both Winchesters looked out at the gathering crowd around them. Soldiers, with guns trained on their car, were fanning about the area, while what looked like a couple of kids and a family on an outing were huddled together and staring at them.

Outside everyone was looking in utter bafflement at the car that had just appeared through the anomaly. They hadn’t been expecting an anomaly to open there at all – they’d been dealing with a Stegosaurus incursion at the playground on the outskirts of the forest when Connor’s equipment had suddenly gone haywire. And then, this.

“It was bound to happen one day,” Connor said to no one in particular.

“What was?” Jenny asked.

“Humans,” Cutter replied, taking a few steps forward.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, sir,” one of the soldiers said sharply.

“Well we can’t just stand here like this,” Stephen pointed out, moving to stand next to Cutter. “It’s not as if they’ve just come through in a horse and cart.”

Cutter nodded his agreement. “Let’s…” He stopped as both car doors opened and the two men walked out, hands raised.

“Hi,” the taller one said. “I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean. And we have no idea what the hell just happened.”

“Americans,” Connor noted. “Cool.”

“So what, this is local hospitality, is it?” Dean asked, cocking his head at the guns still trained on them.

“Of course not,” Jenny said. “Gentlemen, if you would.” Reluctantly the soldiers lowered their weapons and Sam and Dean were able to lower their arms. “My name is Jenny Lewis. I work for the British government…You’ve experienced a…” She stopped. For once she had no idea how she was going to explain this away. They were clearly confused but not unfazed by developments and any other story from her public relations repertoire was going to fall decidedly far from the truth.

“You travelled through an anomaly. It’s a hole in space and time,” Cutter said. Jenny shot him a look that was both annoyed and relieved.

“Huh,” Dean said.

“You don’t seem very surprised,” Cutter said.

“Honestly?” Dean replied. “Not the weirdest thing we’ve ever heard.”

+++

“What do you mean, they’re gone!” Bobby demanded. Castiel looked infuriatingly unruffled.

“I mean I don’t know where they are.”

Bobby growled and threw the phone he was holding across the room. He’d been trying to get hold of Sam and Dean for twenty minutes but when even GPS hadn’t found them he was seriously starting to worry. And when the angel had shown up at his house (with that damned demon following at a little distance behind) he’d known that things were just as bad as they were likely to get. Well, short of the friggin’ Apocalypse anyway.

“I haven’t been able to find them either,” Ruby said. She was perched on the kitchen counter, eyes warily darting towards Castiel every few seconds. She’d been the one the brothers had been on the way to meet and when they’d not shown up, Ruby had become worried. When she hadn’t been able to find any trace of them she’d headed to Bobby’s, certain he would know what was up. Which is when she’d spotted the angel, but by then it was too late to hightail it out of there. Besides, Castiel was kinda cute, and he didn’t seem intent on smiting her back to Hell, so that was a plus.

“What were you going to tell them?” Castiel asked, turning towards Ruby.

Ruby shrugged. “Just had a case for them.” Castiel’s eyes burned into her and she shivered. Okay, so obfuscation wasn’t going to work on an angel; she got that. “There’s this coven of witches I go to sometimes, for supplies. They don’t know I’m a demon, they just think I’m some college chick trying out love spells on her boyfriends.” Ruby huffed a laugh. “As if.” Neither Bobby nor Castiel seemed amused. “Anyway, I was there the other night and one of them, Hope, was talking about raising Lucifer. I figured it was all talk, till she started talking about Seals. I figured it would be worth checking out.”

“Is it possible this, Hope, knows more about you than you realise?” Castiel asked. He stood up, a strange look on his face, as if he were half listening to Ruby, and half listening to someone else, far away.

“I…guess. Anything’s possible.”

Bobby gave a frustrated growl. “What?”

Castiel’s shoulders sagged and he looked relieved. Or as relieved as he was capable of looking at any rate.

“They’re in England.”

 _”England?”_ Ruby and Bobby exclaimed together.

++++

“So, this is England, huh?” Dean said. “Nice.”

He was leaning against the car and smiling at Abby, who was warring between amused and put out. Amused was winning.

“Anyone would think you travelled through anomalies every day,” Connor said to Sam, bouncing excitedly on his feet. They might not be time travellers as such, since they’d established that the date they left was the same date they’d arrived, but they were the next best thing.

Sam shot an amused look at his brother. “We lead pretty interesting lives.” He stopped short of saying anything else. He and Dean had silently agreed that it probably wasn’t wise to tell a bunch of scientists about ghosts, or demons, or angels, or the fact that Lucifer was trying to break free from Hell. They kind of got the idea that that would get them locked up pretty quickly.

Connor looked momentarily confused before beaming a smile at them both. Sam was starting to understand what having a younger brother was all about.

“So how do we get back?” Dean asked. His tone was light but Sam recognised the stance. And of course Dean was right – they had bigger problems to deal with and this team seemed like they were well equipped to handle these anomalies. Though part of Sam would dearly love to get the chance to look at a dinosaur before they had to head home.

“Heathrow’s that way,” Stephen said, pointing vaguely behind him. Dean looked over at him and smiled, but his eyes stayed pissed off. Jenny and Cutter ignored them, settling on conferring with each other, trying to work out how best to rectify the situation.

“We could always…” Sam said, rolling his head and pointing up at the sky.

Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I have his number.”

At which point his phone rang.

++++

Ruby and Castiel made a surprisingly good team. Though neither of them would ever admit it. Ruby had realised that the witches must have been tapping into some serious power for them to send the Winchesters all the way to England, the kind of power that didn’t stay off the radar for long. All it had taken was for Castiel to do his angel mojo thing and they’d found the coven. At which point Bobby had volunteered them both to go investigate.

“Aren’t you supposed to be telling people what to do? Not the other way around?” Ruby hissed.

Castiel sighed. “Be quiet, demon.”

Ruby’s eyes slicked black. “Right back at you, angel.”

Castiel turned towards her to say something but he stopped when she placed a hand on his arm. Turning he saw the coven of witches sitting in a small circle by some trees, a little way from the road. They were all facing a bright white light, hovering a little off the ground, which looked like shattered diamonds.

“Now, what the hell is that?” Ruby whispered.

Castiel had no idea.

++++

Dean closed his phone and turned back to Cutter and his team. He’d been trying to keep things vague, but that may just have made matters even more complicated, judging by the confused looks on everybody’s faces. Even Sam didn’t know what to make of Dean’s side of the conversation.

“That was Bobby,” he said, “a friend of ours. He was wondering what had happened.”

“Does he know…anything?” Sam asked before trailing off.

“Why would he know anything?” Cutter asked. He couldn’t help but feel there was a lot more going on here than just two brothers on a road trip.

Sam shrugged. “Um, well, he wouldn’t, of course.”

“Cas thinks he might have a lead,” Dean said, interrupting Sam’s attempt at a backtrack. “He’s gone to check it out. With Ruby.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Cas. And Ruby?”

“Yep.” Dean could hardly believe it either. Wouldn’t have believed it if Bobby hadn’t been the one to tell him – with plenty of expletives about not pissing off witches added in for good measure.

“Cas and Ruby? They’re associates of yours?” Jenny asked. Already she was wondering how on earth she was going to keep these two from selling their story – she certainly didn’t need any more people involved.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, settling on a cover story and trusting Sam to go along with it. “They’re investigators. They’ll have all this straightened out in no time.”

Jenny didn’t look convinced but her phone rang before she could ask any more questions and by the loud shout of “Americans” coming from it, it was obvious that Lester was not happy with developments.

“So, these anomalies,” Sam began, “do they open up everywhere or just in England?”

“Um, we don’t know,” Connor replied, looking over at the others for help.

“If there are other teams out there, then they’ve probably got their own Jenny making sure no one finds out about it,” Stephen said. Cutter humphed and moved away from him. Stephen’s jaw twitched but he didn’t say anything.

Abby moved closer to Dean and ran a hand along the Impala. “This is an amazing car.”

“Yeah,” Dean replied reverently. “We’ve been through a lot with my girl.” He patted the hood affectionately and Abby smiled. This was about as serious as she’d yet seen him.

“Whoa,” Connor shouted and everyone turned to look at him. He was staring, transfixed, at his computer and then he looked at his handheld anomaly detector, and then back again.

“Connor, what is it?” Cutter asked impatiently.

“Something’s happening,” Connor replied. He looked over to the clearing where Dean and Sam had come through, eyes wide.

++++

Castiel stood up and marched towards the witches, his trenchcoat flapping in the breeze. Ruby was more than happy to bring up the rear.

“What do you want?” one of the witches cried out, but Castiel placed two fingers on her forehead and she was crumpling, unconscious, to the ground. Ruby pulled her knife out and smirked at one of the other witches, who turned and ran away before Ruby could do anything.

“Some people have no sense of adventure,” Ruby pouted. Castiel shook his head disapprovingly and moved on to the rest of the coven.

“How do we get the Winchester’s back?” Castiel asked, the shadow of his wings a threat more powerful than any Ruby could come up with.

The witch he was addressing took one look at Castiel and then fainted dead away. With an annoyed huff he turned to the others, but they had already gone.

“I think breaking the circle was enough,” Ruby said. “Look!”

++++

The anomaly sprang to life in front of them and Sam gasped. It was absolutely beautiful.

“Connor?” Jenny asked. She leaned over Connor’s shoulder and tried to make sense of the readings that were dancing across his computer screen.

“It’s strong,” he replied. “And holding steady.”

“Guess that’s our cue to leave then,” Dean said. “Sam, get in the car.”

“Right. It’s been…interesting to meet you all.”

“Hang on,” Cutter said, steeping into Sam’s path. “You don’t know that’s the same anomaly as the one that brought you here. If that goes somewhere else and you get trapped in the past…”

“Then we make nice with the dinosaurs and wait for another one to open,” Dean interrupted.

“It doesn’t work like that.”

“We appreciate your concern,” Sam said, easily side-stepping Cutter. “But we need to get back. There are important things happening. More important than you can possibly imagine.”

“More important than the fabric of space and time being ripped to shreds?”

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then at Cutter and his team. “Yeah.”

++++

“What now?” Ruby asked. She was staring at the bright light, wondering how the witches had managed to tap into something so powerful. Had it been a lucky accident, or was it all part of Lilith’s plan?

“I do not know,” Castiel replied.

Before they could make any decisions though they were interrupted by the roar of an engine, swiftly followed by the Impala shooting through the anomaly, which disappeared as soon as they were clear.

“Hey, guys, miss me?” Dean asked, as he leaned out of the driver’s side window.

Castiel released the breath he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding. “Dean, Sam. I hope you are both well?”

“Yeah, more or less. Sam’s still sore he missed out on some dinosaur action, though.”

“Dinosaurs?” Ruby asked.

Sam looked up at her and smiled. “I’ll tell you later.”

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to Castiel. “The witches?”

“They have been dealt with.”

“Awesome. And the Apocalypse?”

“Still needs averting,” Castiel replied, just the hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

“Great,” Dean replied. “Everything back to normal then.”

+++++

“Well, that was odd,” Connor said, setting his computer down and staring round at the other members of the team.

“I didn’t even get their last name,” Jenny muttered to herself. “If they sell their story…”

“I don’t think they’d do that,” Abby said with a certainty that surprised the others. Before anyone could comment though their phones began to ring. Another anomaly had opened and they needed to leave.

“Great,” Stephen replied. “Everything back to normal then.”

And it was.


End file.
